


See Emily play

by fierce_cripple



Category: SCP Foundation, The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Horror, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Наша миссия: обезопасить, удержать, сохранить, – монотонно пробубнил Кев, прикрыв глаза, будто припоминая ответ на экзамене».</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Emily play

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с «SCP Foundation», знакомство со вторым каноном не обязательно. Смерть второстепенных персонажей.  
> Текст написан для команды The Smoke на ЗФБ-2016.

**SCP-3047 – Эмили**

**Объект №:** SCP-3047

 **Класс объекта:** Безопасный

 **Особые условия содержания:** SCP-3047 имеет право свободно передвигаться по комплексу, за очевидным исключением тех мест, где её присутствие нарушает режим охраны или безопасности. При нахождении SCP-3047 вне её жилой комнаты, её должен сопровождать свободный на тот момент сотрудник Зоны Содержания 132.

Оборудование комнаты SCP-3047 должно дублировать таковое для модуля повышенного комфорта содержания гуманоидов. Предметы досуга: игрушки, материалы для творчества и так далее могут предоставляться по усмотрению руководства Зоны Содержания 132.

 **Описание:** SCP-3047 является белой женщиной возрастом около десяти лет, рост — 126 см. Субъект не имеет физических отклонений. Волосы светлые, глаза карие, телосложение худощавое.

Эмоциональное состояние SCP-3047 находится в приемлемых границах для её возрастной группы, с учётом влияния длительного содержания. Интеллект субъекта немного ниже среднего для её возрастной группы. SCP-3047 охотно идёт на контакт и сотрудничество.

Тело SCP-3047 устойчиво к любым видам повреждений. За 7 лет, в течение которых субъект состоит на учёте Фонда, не было выявлено изменений в росте, возрасте и умственном развитии. Причины этого эффекта установить не удалось, рентген не выявил отклонений, свойства субъекта не позволяют провести необходимые анализы. Субъект не помнит ничего до дня постановки на содержание и не способна помочь в выяснении предшествующих событий.

SCP-3047 признана не представляющей угрозы и имеет право на перемещение внутри базы с сопровождением, поскольку это благоприятно влияет на рабочую обстановку и безопасно как для персонала, так и для самого субъекта.

Смена кураторов является необязательной, поскольку не выявлено никаких ментальных и меметических эффектов от взаимодействия с субъектом.

 **Протокол обнаружения:** Субъект была обнаружена ██.██.20██ в [УДАЛЕНО], Уэльс, Объединённое Королевство Великобритании и Северной Ирландии. Субъект оказалась единственной выжившей в результате взрыва, разрушившего городской кинотеатр. Все свидетели обработаны амнезиаками класса A, субъект взята под контроль спустя два часа после инцидента.

***

На летучке Кев никак не мог сосредоточиться: в обсуждении рутинных вопросов принимать участие не хотелось, доктор Спенсер говорил монотонно, будто нехотя роняя слова одно за другим. Если бы он не провёл последние пятнадцать лет под руководством этого напыщенного засранца, то пожалуй, уснул бы прямо на середине отчёта Эвери о ежемесячной ротации персонала класса D.

Ха, подумать только, когда Кевин услышал о ней впервые, он был возмущён. Ему казалось таким неэтичным, таким аморальным уничтожение людей — пусть даже осуждённых преступников. Спенсер, который тогда ещё не был так оторван от реалий их работы, отвёл его к себе в кабинет, налил виски и предложил присесть.

— Как вы думаете, мистер Эллисон, чем мы здесь занимаемся?

— Наша миссия: обезопасить, удержать, сохранить, — монотонно пробубнил Кев, прикрыв глаза, будто припоминая ответ на экзамене.

— Это слова Администратора, — Спенсер сделал глоток из бокала и крякнул. — А что думаете вы сами?

Эллисон прищурился, гадая, что от него ожидают услышать. Манёвр не остался незамеченным.

— Не надо искать правильных слов. Что бы вы сейчас ни сказали, это никак не скажется на вашей дальнейшей карьере здесь или где-либо ещё, слово сотрудника Фонда.

— Слово сотрудника Фонда ничего не стоит, — пробормотал Кев и тут же спохватился, кляня себя за длинный язык.

Шеф только улыбнулся широко и искренне:

— Наконец, — проговорил он, — вы начали понимать, чему решили посвятить свою жизнь.

С тех пор мало что прояснилось. Хотя Эллисон сменил халат лаборанта на халат старшего научного сотрудника и курировал собственные проекты, опекая несколько перспективных объектов, слова «ежемесячная ротация» царапали его барабанные перепонки, как битое стекло. Сказать, что он помнил имя каждого из D-класса, было бы враньём, но он помнил имя каждого, кто находился на базе в течение месяца. Это немного примиряло его с действительностью — лишь отчасти, но лучше, чем ничего.

Выходя из кабинета после совещания, он едва не столкнулся с их новеньким — Дэнниса Северса перевели из Зоны Содержания 24. В двадцать с небольшим он уже был младшим научным сотрудником, и Кевину иррационально хотелось опекать его, хотя официально у Дэнниса не было наставников. Он был вполне самостоятельной единицей в их штате. Просто Северс с таким восторгом реагировал на самые простые вещи, что нельзя было не проникнуться симпатией к нему. Симпатией — и жалостью. Удивительно было уже то, что Дэннис всё ещё сохранил этот чистый, невинный взгляд на мир, объекты всё ещё были для него чем-то невероятным и волшебным, а не пугающими отклонениями от нормы. Он наслаждался всем, что делал, и все вокруг него заражались этим энтузиазмом.

Неудивительно, что с Эмили Дэннис общий язык нашёл практически мгновенно. Сорок седьмая — как называли её многие, чтобы избежать привязанности (как будто это помогало) — и сейчас следовала за ним, обнимая своего медведя с пуговичными глазами. Северс слегка подтолкнул её в спину, отправляя вперёд, а сам протянул руку Кевину для рукопожатия. Рука Дэнниса была сухой и тёплой, надёжной, как всё, что он делал.

«Иисусе, что ты здесь забыл, мальчишка», — с тоской подумал Кевин, вглядываясь в искристые глаза. Странный, прозрачно-зелёный цвет напоминал о весенней листве и солнце. В Зоне не было окон, не было времён года и смены дня и ночи, так что воспоминание неожиданно остро укололо Эллисона. Конечно, любой из них мог просто выйти во двор или на поверхность, но с годами они делали это всё реже. Думая об этом, Кев скользнул взглядом по горлу Дэнниса, находя край загара. Отчаянно захотелось солнечного света, и это желание было одним из тех, которые в присутствии Северса навязчиво тёрлись о черепную коробку изнутри. Хотелось солнца. Хотелось жизни. Хотелось наверх.

Дэннис разорвал затянувшееся рукопожатие и смущённо почесал затылок, скомкано прощаясь, чтобы догнать Эмили.

Кевин с тоской посмотрел ему вслед и покачал головой.

***

Пожар под землёй всегда был опасен особенно, но фатальной оказалась неосведомлённость. Младшие сотрудники не были знакомы с полной информацией об объектах, лишь с условиями содержания некоторых, и поэтому оставалось только радоваться тому, что когда в кухне вспыхнуло пламя, никого из лаборантов не было рядом. Датчики дыма и температуры не сработали сразу, а потом было просто слишком поздно: выгорающий каменный мешок стал бы саркофагом любому вошедшему. К счастью, внутри осталась только Эмили, и переживать было не о чем.

Пока не подоспел Дэннис.

— Где Эмили? — спросил он. 

— Сорок седьмая внутри, — рассеянно отозвался Кев, размышляя о том, как это скажется на психическом состоянии субъекта.

— Так почему вы ничего не делаете?! — крикнул Северс и метнулся к двери, обгоняя службу безопасности с огнетушителями.

— Стой! — Кев попытался ухватить его за взметнувшиеся полы белоснежного халата, но тот вывернулся из него, ныряя в дверной проём.

— Твою мать, — прошипел Эллисон, сразу переходя на крик. — Живее, тушите огонь как можно скорее!

Кевин бессильно закрыл лицо ладонями и вздохнул.

«А ведь он всё сделал правильно. Попытался обезопасить, удержать и сохранить. Болван», — подумал он, ведя пальцами вниз, будто снимая маску отчаяния.

***

Когда огонь был потушен, Кев решил войти внутрь самостоятельно, как старший сотрудник среди присутствующих, и — отчасти — из милосердия к коллегам. И жестокости к себе, к себе, не успевшему остановить. Он ожидал увидеть испуганную Эмили и обугленное тело, но открывшаяся картина заставила его замереть на пороге.

Сорок седьмая стояла, обнимая сидящего на полу Дэнниса, выпачканного сажей. Маленькие руки осторожно перебирали короткие волосы, пока тот сотрясался в рыданиях, и неизвестно, что было страшнее: то, что он выжил, или этот душераздирающий звук.

Кев отшатнулся от них, выходя наружу и отдавая распоряжения: перевести объект в исследовательский блок, пользуясь помощью мобильной оперативной группы «Дельта-12».

Перевести туда оба объекта.

***

МОГ «Дельта-12» потеряла двоих — они просто вспыхнули, как спичечные головки, коснувшись Дэнниса.

Наблюдавший за этим через камеры Кевин сдавил виски пальцами и изо всех сил постарался абстрагироваться от происходящего. Агент Боунс загорелся, прикоснувшись, но агент Ричардсон видел это, и тем не менее протянул к Дэннису руку... Возможное ментальное воздействие... Требуется поддержка специалистов... Обрывки казённых фраз мелькали в его голове, но так и не сложились в единую структуру.

Эллисон нажал на кнопку и проговорил в микрофон:

— «Дельта-12», забирайте Эмили и уходите. Не смотрите на Северса. Не касайтесь его и игнорируйте всё, что услышите.

Он не мог видеть, что происходило в самой комнате, но вся картина предстала перед его глазами с безжалостной красочностью: тонкая рука Сорок седьмой, соскальзывающая с испачканного плеча, смятение необученных работе с ментальным и меметическим воздействием агентов.

— Зона 19, это старший научный сотрудник Кевин Эллисон Зоны 132, прошу выслать мобильную опергруппу Эта-10 для оказания помощи в захвате потенциального объекта.

В то время как жилые помещения были изолированы в ожидании «слепцов», как называли их между собой старожилы, Кев в сентиментальном порыве отправился в кабинет, где раньше работал Северс. «Раньше... Как быстро настоящее стало прошлым, приятель», — его раздражала собственная отстранённость, собственный холодный профессионализм, который не помог даже уберечь одного из подчинённых. К счастью, работа в Фонде избавляла от чувства вины эффективнее, чем от сентиментальности.

Стол Дэнниса располагался в лаборатории, среди десятка своих близнецов, но Эллисон узнал его с первого взгляда, раньше, чем увидел табличку с именем. Монитор пестрил разноцветными стикерами, круглый бок кружки с остывшим кофе украшал дурацкий смайлик, а перед клавиатурой вольготно расположилась небольшая орда: дракон, виверна, гоблин и грифон среди россыпи фигурок поменьше. Кев подхватил стального дракончика, гладкие чешуйчатые бока блеснули в ярком, жгущем свете галогенных ламп. Ящерица глумливо щерилась, высунув язык между крупных, широко стоящих клыков.

«Он, наверное, думал, что здесь сказочные звери. Я думал именно так когда-то...»

— Кев! — Зигги окликнула его от двери и сразу исправилась: — Доктор Эллисон.

— Всё в порядке, — отмахнулся он, в том же порыве сентиментальности опуская фигурку дракона в карман халата. — Что с Дэн... С объектом?

Зиг нахмурилась, но не откомментировала его слова.

— «Слепцы» уже приступили, вы были правы, они, кажется, и были нам нужны.

— Прекрасно, — кивнул Кев, — когда он будет изолирован, отдай распоряжения по части сгоревшего помещения, и мы займёмся Сорок седьмой.

— Хорошо, сэр. А когда мы... Ну, займёмся вторым объектом?

— Дай ребятам хотя бы слегка принять утрату, Зигги, оставим это на завтра. Они не смогут сосредоточиться, думая о том, что могли быть на его месте.

— Думаешь, завтра смогут? — Зигги легко отбросила формальные обращения, едва вопрос стал личным, а не деловым.

— Нет.

«Но я попробую», — закончил он про себя.

***

С Эмили ничего не стало ясно: она была напугана, и это казалось опасным теперь; Спенсер поставил запрет на эксперименты, пока Северсу не будет — или будет присвоен статус отдельного объекта.

— Ну, как он? — спросил Кев следующим утром, делая глоток кофе и склоняясь над мониторами.

— Никак, шеф, — отозвался Большой Эл, развалившись в кресле и закидывая руки за голову, с хрустом выправляя позвонки. — За всю ночь датчики не зафиксировали никакого движения и звуков. Даже дыхания и сердцебиения.

Кев вздохнул и достал из нагрудного кармана очки — зрение в последние годы начало быстро садиться от постоянной работы с компьютерами.

— Значит, отправим туда кого-то из класса D. Вряд ли он уже не представляет угрозы, но нам надо выяснить, как это работает.

Для того, чтобы выбить оборудование для расходника — Джорджа Бивина, как помнил Кев — пришлось потрать изрядно времени и сил, но в конце концов, пока на его голове закрепляли небольшую камеру с передатчиком и одевали в костюм, ткань которого состояла преимущественно из полимеров, Эллисон позволил себе краткую передышку. Вся команда была непривычно тиха и исполнена какой-то необъяснимой торжественности во время этой простой процедуры. К полудню всё было готово, Мэл был усажен за составление протокола эксперимента. Для начала следовало узнать, что они вообще там увидят, и Кевин отмахнулся от чувства тревоги: оно всегда сопровождало любые опыты в Фонде, только полный отморозок не волновался о возможных последствиях.

Едва за расходником закрылась дверь, тишина в комнате персонала стала осязаемой. Чувствительный микрофон передавал дыхание Джорджа и шорох ткани, осторожные шаги. Ничего кроме этого.

— Что у вас там? — спросил Кевин, вглядываясь в изображение на мониторе, которое пока не показывало ничего яснее скрюченной фигуры на полу.

Удивительным было уже то, что Спенсер дал им оборудование для трансляции — руководство всегда жалело техники на объекты уровнем ниже, чем кетер, вот и теперь помогла только личная просьба. К сожалению, её не хватило для того, чтобы получить хорошую аппаратуру, а не морально устаревающий кусок пластика с линзами.

— Тут какой-то парень сидит, док. Закрыл лицо руками и рыдает, как будто его любимого котёнка сбил грузовик. Что мне делать?

— Подойдите ближе, чтобы мы увидели его тоже.

Неровные нервные шаги доносились до микрофонов эхом и шарканьем. Дэннис действительно сидел посреди комнаты, через плотно сжатые пальцы ничего нельзя было разглядеть, он сидел абсолютно неподвижно. Плечи замерли напряжённо, и на приближение Джорджа он никак не реагировал. Потом всё происходило одновременно удивительно быстро и в то же время будто кадры замедленной съёмки появлялись перед глазами Кевина. Сперва Джордж сдавленно вздохнул:

— Господи, ему так плохо и одиноко. Зачем вы заперли его здесь? Ему здесь холодно. Не бойся, приятель, ты не один.

Дэннис ещё какое-то время сохранял неподвижность, и следуя правилам проведения экспериментов, Кев не мог сказать расходнику ничего о том, что видит на экране.

А потом Северс отнял ладони от лица, и Кев напряжённо проговорил:

— D-325, не приближайтесь к объекту.

Зигги нахмурилась, но затем подошла к монитору и охнула, тут же закрывая рот ладонью, чтобы не пугать Бивина. Тот, судя по голосу, уже сам едва не плакал — прямое несоответствие психологическому портрету, содержащемуся в его личном деле.

— Господи, бедный парень, посмотрите на его лицо. Чёрт, он так несчастен. Совсем замёрз. Он просит обнять его. Боже, сколько вы его здесь держите?

То, что когда-то было Дэннисом Северсом, смотрело мимо Джорджа прямо в объектив чёрными провалами обугленных глазниц. Блеклое, лишённое выражения лицо замерло, а глаза его оказались словно выжжены огнём: просто два провала. Тем не менее, ощущение, что это он следит за ними, а не наоборот, оказалось настолько давящим и сильным, что Кевин замешкался, прежде чем жёстко пресечь порывы расходника:

— Не приближайтесь к объекту, D-325... Чёрт, Джордж, отойди от него!

Того не остановила даже паника в голосе Эллисона, он будто впал в транс и уже стягивал перчатку с руки.

— Отправляйте туда «слепцов», живо!

Зигги дёрнулась с места, но Кевин тут же окликнул её, останавливая и добавляя:

— Слишком поздно. Твою мать.

— Вот так, приятель, всё будет хорошо, сейчас мы тебя согреем. Как тебя зовут? Меня можешь звать Гог.

Изображение на экране вздрогнуло и зарябило, но передатчик ещё работал, когда все они услышали крики и треск пламени. Кричал только один человек. Когда огонь погас, микрофоны в стенах вновь транслировали лишь пронзительную, пустую тишину.

***

Убедить Спенсера в том, что с Эмили нужно поговорить до экспериментов, было нелегко. Кевин, впрочем, сыграл на жадности — сразу переходить к опытам действительно было дороже.

Эмили сидела на постели в своей новой комнате и смотрела в пол. Эллисон взял стул и сел прямо перед ней, надеясь, что нужные вопросы сами собой появятся в его голове.

— Эмили, детка, что ты сделала? — его голос прозвучал неожиданно горько для него самого. Никуда не годится. Кев закашлялся, закрывая кулаком рот.

— Я испугалась.

Эмили подняла взгляд, и в нём определённо не было ничего, похожего на страх. Повисла неловкая пауза.

— Ты сможешь сделать всё, как было?

— Нет. Я ведь не нарочно.

— А когда мы тебя нашли, после взрыва... Тогда ты тоже испугалась?

— Да. Но это не я устроила взрыв, если вы думаете об этом.

На краткий миг ему показалось, что перед ним сидит не маленькая девочка, а что-то куда более опасное и страшное, что лишь позволяет им удерживать себя и играет роль, но в следующую секунду Эмили улыбнулась и подалась вперёд:

— Можно мне будет видеться с Дэннисом? Пожа-а-алуйста. Мне ведь он не навредит.

— Я попробую это устроить, — рассеянно ответил Кев, сразу же понимая: действительно попробует. Расшибётся в лепёшку, но сделает.

— Вы кормите его? — спросила вдруг Эмили, и он ответил, забывая, что не следует отдавать инициативу в разговоре объекту.

— Кормим...?

— Ну, да. Он же голодный, ему нужна еда!

«Он не человек уже. Благодаря тебе». Неприятная догадка кольнула его раскалённой иглой.

— Эмили... А какая ему нужна еда?

— Вы знаете, доктор Эллисон.

Снова этот тон... Будто перед ним и не ребёнок вовсе.

— Нет, Эм, — Кев по привычке сократил её имя и тут же скривился, упрекая себя, но исправляться не стал. — Я не знаю.

Девочка тонко, неприятно улыбнулась. «Она всегда так улыбалась? Я не замечал или она скрывалась?»

— Дайте ему что-то, что он сможет сжечь.

— Или кого-то? — пальцы Кева слегка подрагивали от напряжения, волной прокатившегося по телу. Вопрос был так себе, но ему нужно было знать, понимать... Что по крайней мере сожжение трёх человек было на совести Эмили, изменившей его. Не на совести самого Дэнниса.

— Или кого-то, — пластмассовая улыбка раздражала и пугала, и Кев упрямо старался на неё не смотреть, глядя только в глаза.

— Мы закончили, — сказал он, взяв в руки рацию.

У дверей его поджидала Зигги. Кевин проскочил мимо неё, едва ли замечая, но она тут же тронулась за ним, подстраиваясь под размашистую походку.

— Ну, что?

Он не ответил, и через два поворота по серым коридорам Зиг просто схватила его за руку, чтобы обратить на себя внимание. Кев смотрел сквозь неё, будто не видя, но в конце концов прижался спиной к стене, разом сгорбившись и как-то сдувшись.

— Скажи Робу, нам нужно составить особые условия содержания для Дэнниса. Придумать название и... Его надо кормить. Я не знаю точно, сколько, но предлагаю попробовать начать с древесины в весе эквивалентном потреблению пищи взрослого мужчины его телосложения в возрасте двадцати пяти лет, посмотри по таблицам. И нужно вмонтировать камеру в стены комнаты. И запросить сотрудников с навыками «слепцов» — двоих для содержания. И...

— Кев.

Он наконец поднял взгляд на Зигги, и та мягко продолжила:

— Мы всё сделаем. Успокойся.

— Я не могу. Чёрт, Зиг, я не остановил его... И не уследил за Эмили... Чёрт...

Он замолчал, прибитый внезапной мыслью о том, что причину пожара установить не удалось. Стало очень холодно, но Кевин улыбнулся через силу, отнимая тёплые пальцы от своего запястья.

— Всё будет хорошо, Зигги. Я буду в порядке. Займитесь условиями содержания.

Она молча кивнула в ответ, недоверчиво вглядываясь в его глаза.

***

**SCP-4056 «ASBO»**

 **Объект №:** SCP-4056

 **Класс объекта:** Евклид

 **Особые условия содержания:** SCP-4056 должен содержаться в камере 5×5x3 метра. Стены, пол и потолок должны быть бетонными, в потолок вмонтированы датчики дыма и температуры, а так же система экстренного тушения пожаров.

В пределах доступности от SCP-4056 не должно быть никакой органики, входящие сотрудники ни в коем случае не должны смотреть объекту в лицо. Персонал, работающий с объектом, должен быть одет в полностью синтетические ткани.

Каждые три дня объекту необходимо предоставлять два кубометра древесины, система экстренного тушения пожаров после размещения древесины в камере должна быть отключена.

При проведении экспериментов необходимо прибегать к помощи МОГ Эта-10 «Ничего не вижу».

***

— С каких пор мы верим объектам на слово? — когда Спенсер начинал отчитывать сотрудников, черты его лица становились жёстче, увереннее.

Сомневаться в том, почему именно его в своё время назначили руководителем Зоны 132, не приходилось. Он умел управлять. Вероятно, именно поэтому Кевин почувствовал вину при её полном отсутствии.

— Этому объекту позволялось свободно гулять по Зоне.

— Позволялось. Теперь его особый статус аннулирован, так что будьте добры следовать инструкциям, Эллисон. Вы свободны.

Кевин кивнул и покинул кабинет Спенсера, стараясь закрыть дверь выверенным, спокойным жестом, а не оглушительным хлопком. Через два поворота по узким серым коридорам он столкнулся с Зиг.

— Ну, как? — обеспокоенно спросила она, пряча ладони в карманы лабораторного халата.

Кев неопределённо повёл плечами:

— Ничего неожиданного или нового. Нужно провести серию экспериментов с Эсбо.

Название объекта резануло по ушам, язык во рту показался вдруг чужим, инородным предметом. Он прочистил горло и посмотрел на Зигги. В её глазах застыла укоризна, но она ничего не сказала о таком быстром переходе. Дисциплина, обучение... Мало помогали, когда погибали коллеги. Когда оказывались по ту сторону стекла — вовсе нет. Затянувшуюся паузу прервала сама Зиг:

— Так с чего начнём?

Кев тряхнул головой, словно пытаясь избавиться от навязчивых мыслей.

— Приготовь стандартный набор материалов для проверки взаимодействия... Почва, вода, органика, металлы, пластик... Исключи всё взрывоопасное, у нас есть основания строить предположения о последствиях.

— Спенсер будет недоволен...

— Спенсер в любом случае будет недоволен. Иди, начнём эксперименты... — Кевин бросил взгляд на наручные часы. — В десять, у нас почти час на подготовку, если не будем дальше стоять тут и прохлаждаться.

— Узнаю шефа, — слегка натянуто улыбнулась Зигги и, развернувшись на каблуках, отправилась к камерам для экспериментов.

Кев позволил себе краткую передышку — всего лишь минуту постоять, прижавшись спиной к прохладной гладкой стене, чтобы отправиться следом за ней уже собранным и ко всему готовым.

На деле он оказался совершенно не готов. Первые минут десять в камере ничего не происходило, но потом Дэннис... Эсбо отнял руки от лица и посмотрел в камеру над дверью. За камерой следил только сам Кевин: остальные фиксировали показания с датчиков и микрофонов, так что некому было даже просто опустить ладонь на его плечо. Он смотрел в выжженные глазницы и не мог отвести взгляд, пока объект не начал двигаться. Ломано, странно, но удивительно ловко он поднялся на ноги, будто не сидел неподвижно последние несколько дней.

— Микрофоны? — спросил Кевин глухо.

— Тишина.

Эсбо не издавал ни звука. Камеру они поставили прекрасную, одну из лучших, и плевать Кев хотел на её стоимость, но изображение проскакивало, будто теряя кадры: объект двигался рвано, скачками, будто сдвигаясь не делая шаг, а едва занося ногу. Хотелось отвернуться, но Эллисон заставил себя смотреть внимательно, отводя взгляд лишь чтобы сделать очередную заметку в дневнике наблюдений. Когда он вновь посмотрел на монитор, Эсбо уже занёс руку над третьим образцом: светлым, высушенным бруском древесины. Так же дёргано он подхватил его и сжал в ладонях — вспыхнул брусок мгновенно. Всё время пока он горел, Эсбо стоял, опустив лицо, почти склоняя его к пламени, и если бы Кевин мог применить такие категории, то описал бы его выражение как влюблённое, но он оставался учёным.

А ещё понимал, что нет там никакого выражения, сплошь его собственные домыслы.

Более ни к чему Эсбо не притронулся, лишь уставился пустыми глазницами в крошечный объектив, после чего опустился на пол, пряча лицо в ладонях.

Ещё через пятнадцать минут бездействия Кевин выдохнул и распорядился:

— Отправьте внутрь слепца. Пусть по очереди проверит все образцы.

Оперативник в камеру вошёл со стальной трубкой наперевес, сразу комментируя:

— Слышу дыхание и плач.

— Не смотрите объекту в лицо.

— Принято.

— Подтолкните к нему первый образец.

«Слепец» взялся за край своего импровизированного инструмента и сдвинул плотный ком земли, пока тот, оставляя влажный грязный след на полу, не ткнулся в голую бледную лодыжку, загораясь. Оперативник явно видел в своей жизни и не такое, так что флегматично прокомментировал:

— Земля горит. Достаточно быстро, приблизительно со скоростью прогорания угля.

— Нет нужды ждать, пока огонь погаснет, продолжайте, — ответил Кев, в то время как ко вновь уставившемуся в камеру Эсбо прижалась скомканная алюминиевая фольга. Никакого эффекта.

Предсказуемо горела лишь органика, зато с ровной, одинаковой скоростью независимо от рода. Сам Эсбо на опыты отреагировал мирно, и хотя «Слепец» сообщил о настойчивом желании посмотреть на объект, это можно было списать на дискомфорт от звуков, которые описал агент.

Ничего нового, кроме единственной важной заметки: «Объект осознаёт, что за ним наблюдают, и способен определять местоположение камер».

Не то чтобы это чем-то могло помочь.

***

**Описание:** SCP-4056, ранее известный как младший научный сотрудник Д█████ Э. С█████ — белый мужчина в возрасте двадцати пяти лет, ростом 178 см.

В результате инцидента 3047-1 «Черчилль» младший научный сотрудник С█████ подвергся предположительно необратимым изменениям. Объект не имеет дыхания, сердцебиения и, по всей видимости, не имеет физиологических потребностей, соответствующих норме. Температура тела равна температуре окружающей среды. Анализ взятых образцов крови не показал различий с результатами последнего медицинского осмотра персонала для С██████.

У объекта отсутствуют глазные яблоки, в глазницах и по их краям сохранились следы ожогов.

При наблюдении с помощью камер наблюдатель не подвергается воздействию: он видит SCP-4056 неподвижно сидящим на полу камеры с закрытым ладонями лицом. Объект не меняет положения до тех пор, пока в камеру не входит человек.

Когда в камеру входит человек, опосредованное наблюдение показывает, что объект убирает ладони от лица: в этом случае он «смотрит» в камеру. Неизвестно, каким образом объект получает информацию о расположении камер.

При непосредственном наблюдении объекта субъект попадает под влияние ментальных и меметических эффектов: он видит SCP-4056 так, как, судя по описанию, тот выглядел непосредственно перед инцидентом «Черчилль». Согласно протоколам исследований, наблюдатель видит объект плачущим. Он не вступает ни в какой контакт с субъектом, не способен к общению и не отвечает на вопросы. Тем не менее, наблюдатель обретает твёрдую убеждённость в том, что объекту нужны помощь и поддержка, и старается обнять его. Время между установлением визуального контакта и соприкосновением с объектом занимает в среднем полторы минуты.

В случае соприкосновения кожи SCP-4056 с любыми материалами, содержащими в составе более 2% органики, последние воспламеняются и сгорают с необычайно высокой скоростью.

В данный момент следует считать, что сжигание условно органических материалов — это способ питания объекта. Для получения более подробной информации следует назначить новые исследования.

 **Протокол обнаружения:** См. протокол инцидента 3047-1 «Черчилль».

***

— Спенсер одобрил взаимодействие Эмили с Эсбо, — Кевин потёр переносицу, прижимаясь бедром к столу Зиг. Малыш Эл уставился на него, вскинув бровь и ожидая продолжения. — Сегодня в три обеспечим им контакт. Приготовьте оборудование. И, Зигги, сегодня за монитором ты, я буду фиксировать то, что дадут нам микрофоны.

Та кивнула задумчиво, и хотя ей явно хотелось спросить, почему привычная расстановка изменилась, она всё же промолчала.

Тишина в динамиках сбивала с толку ещё больше, чем неподвижность, к которой Кев почти уже привык. Теперь, без возможности видеть Кевин поймал себя на том, что вслушивается изо всех сил. Карандаш он сжимал с такой силой, что, казалось, тот мог в любой момент сломаться.

Хлопнула дверь. Лёгкие шаги Эмили гулко отдавались эхом в практически пустой комнате. За шорохом ткани и тихим выдохом вновь воцарилась тишина. За объектами, подобными Эсбо, наблюдение велось разобщённо, и хотя микрофон стоял перед тем, кто смотрел на монитор, а звук слышали все, Кевин никак не мог видеть происходящее, и это было непривычно, так непривычно, что хотелось встать за спиной Зиг или хотя бы спросить у неё, что происходит.

Он сдержался.

Через несколько минут Эмили заговорила, и Кевин начал писать.

— Жил-был один рыцарь, сильный и бесстрашный. Он всем помогал и защищал, но город, который он поклялся защищать, стоял под горой. А на горе, на самой её вершине, жил дракон.

Снова что-то зашуршало.

— И хотя дракон дружил с принцессой, все остальные жители города боялись его. Он никому не вредил и не трогал, просто люди не понимали, что ему нет до них дела. Для людей главным было то, что он выдыхал огонь. И тогда рыцарь отправился на гору.

Зигги закусила губу и бросила быстрый взгляд на Кевина, но тот не повёл и бровью, продолжая быстро заполнять лист перед собой текстом.

— Много дней поднимался рыцарь к вершине, но когда наконец добрался — глубокой ночью — и нашёл дракона, тот на него даже не взглянул. Когда же рыцарь ударил его мечом, тот отскочил от чешуи, совсем не нанеся вреда. Удивлённый дракон посмотрел на рыцаря, и когда тот сказал, зачем пришёл, предложил спор.

Эмили замолчала и не продолжала несколько минут.

— Понятно было, что рыцарь не сможет убить дракона, так что тот предложил играть в гляделки. Если бы проиграл дракон — он бы улетел от города навсегда. Если бы проиграл рыцарь — он должен был отдать свою жизнь. Три дня они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и победил рыцарь.

Зигги едва заметно выдохнула, прикрывая микрофон ладонью.

— Но дракон всё равно сжёг его.

Эмили прошептала что-то ещё, голос звучал глухо, будто она утыкалась губами в мягкое, после чего она сказала, что готова выйти. Её выпустили меньше, чем через минуту, и проводили к собственной камере.

Кевин отложил карандаш и потёр виски, глядя на Зиг и подбирая слова.

— Куда смотрел Эсбо, пока Эмили, кхм, рассказывала сказку?

Та пожала плечами, неуверенно отвечая:

— Ну, вообще-то он не убирал ладони от лица, пока она его не обняла. Тогда он просто опустил голову, и больше не двигался.

Кевин с трудом сдержался от, чтобы не выругаться, и натянуто улыбнулся.

— Хорошо. Это хорошо.

— А почему ты спрашиваешь, Кев? — с подозрением спросила Зигги. Взгляд Эллисона едва заметно остекленел, будто яркие лампы дневного света разом мигнули, бросая на очки причудливый блик.

— Ничего, Зиг, просто любопытство. Я займусь отчётом сам, вы с Элом можете идти.

— Уверен? Мне не трудно помочь.

— Уверен, ступайте. Вам и так пришлось хорошо поработать на этой неделе.

— Ну, вообще-то, как и тебе. Но как скажешь, шеф.

Зигги простучала по клавишам, отключая трансляцию, и вышла за дверь. За ней отправился малыш Эл, и Кевин остался совсем один. Подождав несколько минут, он пересел к монитору и включил запись эксперимента.

Если ему и почудилась кривая усмешка на губах Эмили, когда та заканчивала историю, он точно не собирался никому об этом говорить.

***

— Это не профессионально.

Кевин хмуро смотрел на шефа, не пытаясь даже спорить, просто ожидая вердикта.

— В высшей степени возмутительно и совершенно недопустимо.

Спенсер замолчал, поднимаясь на ноги и наливая себе воды из графина.

— Вопиющая безответственность.

Кевин раздражённо взглянул на него исподлобья, уже мало скрываясь, опасно близкий к тому, чтобы взорваться.

— Такое пренебрежение должностными инструкциями!

— Я не нарушил ни единой! — взорвался наконец Кев, но Спенсер только того, очевидно, и ждал.

— Пункт седьмой, взаимодействие с гуманоидными объектами, оказывающими меметическое и ментальное воздействие.

— Он не гума... Не... — Эллисон никак не мог закончить фразу, и шеф хлёстко перебил его.

— Вот видите. И не говорите мне, что вы не осознаёте последствий ежедневного наблюдения за объектом, который в этом даже не нуждается.

Кевин стиснул зубы, твёрдо намереваясь более не поддаваться на провокации.

— Два месяца, Кевин! Два месяца! Это нельзя оправдать ни скорбью, ни долгом, ваш долг — изучать и защищать, а вы не делаете ни того, ни другого.

Спенсер всей пятернёй прижал очки к переносице, седые пряди выбились из гладкой причёски.

— Я отстраняю вас от работы с объектом 4056.

Кевин открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Спенсер предупреждающе поднял ладонь:

— Ещё хоть одно слово и я понижу вас в должности. Это перешло разумные границы: затраты времени... — он загнул палец поднятой руки. — Затраты ресурсов... На этот объект уже было потрачено больше средств, чем в среднем уходит за два месяца на три того же класса. Я перевожу его под ведомство доктора Миллигана.

Холодная ярость затопила Кева, и возможно именно она не позволила ему взорваться бранью и хлопнуть дверью. Когда Спенсер коротко махнул рукой в сторону двери, он поднялся и вышел на деревянных на ногах. На автопилоте прошёл в свой кабинет, достал из стола виски и плеснул в первую попавшуюся кружку — бокалов у него не водилось, да и не пил он на работе. После «Черчилля» всё пошло наперекосяк, привычные схемы не работали, система сбоила, шла рябью и помехами, мешая спокойно жить. Не то чтобы прежде его жизнь была такой уж спокойной, и всё же теперь она становилась сложнее с каждым днём.

Кевин прикрыл глаза и откинулся в кресле, глядя на дракончика перед монитором. Дракончик, конечно же, в ответ не смотрел, зато всегда смотрел Эсбо. В какое время Кев не включал бы трансляцию, Дэннис целился пустыми глазницами в камеру, безошибочно определяя наблюдение. Покоя не давала мысль: если попросить Зигги, например, посмотреть на монитор вместе с ним, что увидит она.

Останавливало то, что такого нарушения инструкций ему не простят даже подчинённые. А ещё страх узнать, что ему просто кажется, что Эсбо каждый раз отнимает ладони от лица, чтобы повернуться к нему. Маленькая безобидная слабость.

— Почему я? — Кевин сделал глоток, глядя на ощерившуюся полуулыбкой-полуоскалом пасть дракона. — Мы даже не были друзьями. Почему?

Дракончик предсказуемо молчал.

***

**Отчёт об инциденте 4056-1 «Нерон»:** ██.██.20██ в ██:██ поведение объекта SCP-4056 «ASBO» отклонилось от стандартного сценария. Объект покинул точку в центре камеры содержания и начал перемещаться вдоль стен, выказывая признаки беспокойства. SCP-4056 ранее не демонстрировал наличие собственной воли. Во время инцидента он ощупывал стены, задерживаясь возле двери камеры, сопровождая свои действия постукиванием по поверхностям. Дальнейший анализ записей показал, что объект использовал азбуку Морзе. Специалисты расшифровали повторяющееся слово «один».

В это же время старший научный сотрудник доктор Кевин Эллисон покинул рабочее место, сославшись на плохое самочувствие, и отправился в западное крыло. В ██:██ он воспользовался своим пропуском и вошёл в хранилище объектов класса «Безопасный». Д-р Эллисон [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ]

***

Зигги сосредоточенно строчила отчёт, в то время как Кев рассеянно смотрел в монитор. С экрана на него в ответ смотрели списки персонала класса D — до ежемесячной ротации оставалось всего два дня и ему нужно было посчитать, сколько людей понадобится им в следующем месяце. Строчки расползались и не ложились в цельное полотно. Он вздохнул и стянул с переносицы очки, закрывая глаза и надавливая на виски пальцами. Зиг подняла на него взгляд и вздрогнула.

— Шеф, вы в порядке?

Кевин промычал что-то в ответ, но потом вздрогнул и распахнул глаза, уже со всем вниманием спрашивая:

— Да, а что?

Вместо ответа Зигги коснулась своего носа и скользнула к губам. Кев повторил жест за ней и увидел на пальцах кровь. Несколько капель попало на манжет, и багровая влага быстро расползлась по волокнам, делая пятна рваными, игольчатыми.

— Твою мать, — Кевин запрокинул голову, зажимая нос, и поднялся с кресла.

— Нужна помощь, шеф?

— Нет, Зигги, спасибо. Я скоро вернусь.

Он почти на ощупь вышел из кабинета и свернул в коридор, ведущий к уборным. Кев почти уже прошёл до конца, когда услышал его.

Тихий, едва различимый плач на границе слышимости. Он звучал странным образом успокаивающе, и Кевин, уже сомкнувший пальцы на дверной ручке, замер, прикрывая глаза и чувствуя, как собственное сознание ускользает от него, скатывается комками и просто исчезает.

А потом появился голос. Шелестящий, знакомый и чужой одновременно, он звал, требовал и нуждался одновременно. На краткий миг Кевину показалось, что он узнал что-то важное, что-то, объясняющее всё, но это знание растворилось в голосе, и он отпустил ручку, твёрдо зная, что ему нужно сделать.

Зная, кто его зовёт.

Большинство объектов на складе «безопасных» были также и бесполезны, но «колыбельная» всегда нравилась ему простотой и изяществом применения. Обычный лист бумаги с отпечатанным текстом и детскими рисунками по краям, текст колыбельной даже не нужно было петь, достаточно лишь положить его на пол, чтобы в помещении уснули все, кроме того, чьи руки последними держали распечатку. Времени было мало, но разве много было ему нужно, чтобы добраться до Пятьдесят Шестого? Едва ли.

Как он и думал, охрана успела получить распоряжения, но не успела получить информацию, так что когда он, держа одну руку поднятой, второй опустил лист на серый кафель, даже понимание не отразилось в их глазах.

Кевин снял ключи с пояса одного из амбалов, мирно спящих теперь у дверей. Отчего-то ему повезло: подошёл первый же ключ, но сил обдумывать это не было, голос звал его всё настойчивее, хотя слова по-прежнему нельзя было разобрать.

Он быстро прошёл мимо комнаты наблюдения, мимо всех подсобных помещений, сквозь камеру предварительной обработки, и наконец провернул ключ в замке камеры содержания Эсбо. Дверь поддалась легко, будто только и ждала Кевина, была готова в любой момент распахнуться.

Шаг — и замок тихо щёлкнул за его спиной.

Шаг — и всхлипывающий Эсбо, стоящий в углу у дальней стены, мелко задрожал.

Шаг — и Кевин вовсе забыл о том, где он и кто он. Он помнил только одно: Дэннису, запертому в камере, одиноко так, как не должно быть одиноко никому в целом мире.

Он пересёк камеру и остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки, не решаясь коснуться, дотронуться, не решаясь даже заговорить. Он просто с силой сжимал кулаки, не в силах отвести взгляд от бьющейся на бледной шее вены. Ощущение неправильности вдруг остро укололо его, и он вздрогнул, порываясь отшатнуться: эхом из реального мира до него дошла мысль о том, что здесь всё неправильно, Дэннис выглядел не так, сейчас он повернётся, и сбежать уже не получится, но это эхо было таким слабым, и раз зов был сильнее рассудка всё это время, едва ли он смог бы ослабнуть теперь.

Тем не менее, будто чувствуя его смятение, Эсбо медленно повернулся.

Кевина почти сбило с ног увиденным: светлые, добрые глаза, бесконечно печальные и одинокие, с покрасневшими от слёз белками. На фоне этой красноты радужки стали ещё зеленее, и это было так... Живо, так по-настоящему, что последняя воля к сопротивлению оставила его.

Эсбо тихо всхлипнул, явно пытаясь сдержаться, и медленно развёл руками, будто робко прося об объятиях.

Шаг — и Кевин прижал его к своей груди.

Пламя вспыхнуло ярко, доставая до самого потолка, скрывая от прицелов камер их обоих.

***

— Как он? — Мэл остановился позади замершей у окошка палаты Зиг, не касаясь плеча.

— Ожоги восьмидесяти процентов тела. «Панацею» ему давать отказались, я просила, но Спенсер уперся рогом. Врачи Фонда, конечно, гении, но он останется слеп на один глаз и реабилитация затянется надолго.

— А что с, ну... С работой?

— Когда он придёт в сознание, его допросят и обработают амнезиаками класса C, чтобы исключить повторную вспышку, а после реабилитации переведут на бумажную работу в Зону Содержания 41, — Зигги помолчала и тихо добавила: — Никого из нас он не вспомнит.

Мэл молча кивнул, она увидела это в отражении на стекле. Они ещё долго стояли, глядя на то, что осталось от их друга, на искалеченное тело в стерильной капсуле.

Они думали о разных вещах, но в сущности об одном — о неизбежности, с которой всё шло к такому концу.

***

**Эпилог**

На новом месте Кевина, кажется, приняли легко. Судить пока было рано — он всего лишь первый день знал всех этих людей, да и они его, кажется, тоже.

Об инциденте он знал только то, что ему следовало радоваться тому, что он выжил — так что он радовался. Перевод в новую Зону был далеко не самым худшим вариантом — он слышал о сотрудниках, которым повезло гораздо меньше.

Было немного жаль, что он не помнил ничего, думать об амнезиаках не хотелось и не было причин: за нарушение условий содержания его едва ли наказали бы так мягко. Пожар в жилом отсеке — так ему сказали. Парень из головного офиса — Ник — грустно согласился с тем, что всякое бывает, и подсунул ему бумаги на подпись. Потом была долгая, утомительная реабилитация, хотя казалось, она только началась для него.

По крайней мере, ему позволили вернуться к работе.

Кевин методично вынимал из коробок вещи, которые собрали коллеги с его старого места работы — ни один из них не приходил к нему во время лечения, но это он вполне мог понять. Сам бы он хотел помнить друзей и коллег не обугленными головёшками, да и с учётом амнезии — что он мог бы им сказать? Ему передали его хлам, на том и закончили.

Кружки, песочные часы, пресс-папье — ни одного блокнота или тетради, ничего с воспоминаниями о прошлом. На дне последней коробки что-то тускло блеснуло. Кевин подцепил крохотного металлического дракончика. Он приятно и тяжело холодил ладонь, косился на него прищуренным глазом и скалился в улыбке. Кев замер, вглядываясь в фигурку, и какое-то смутное узнавание царапнуло его: на миг ему показалось, что он видит чьи-то живые, зелёные глаза, добрые и светлые, но стоило лишь моргнуть, и наваждение пропало.

Кевин поставил дракончика перед монитором и отвернулся, убирая коробки в угол кабинета.

Начинался новый рабочий день.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
